


The Karaoke Party

by Firesoul693



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Karaoke, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesoul693/pseuds/Firesoul693
Summary: After Karasuno wins their first match of the school year, they go to a karaoke night to celebrate, and invite the third years from the previous year. Daichi, and Sugawara happily comply and attend. Not knowing that they would get drunk, and end up having sex.





	The Karaoke Party

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus this took around 6 hours, 1 for the planning, but 5 for the actual writing. But nonetheless, its finished, and i have no idea how i wrote so much... but here it is.

***Third P.O.V.***

Daichi sat on the couch as his boyfriend was in their room getting ready for the party that evening. Suga wanted to look nice after not seeing his underclassmen for a few months, and he also would be able to see Kiyoko and Asahi again. "Hey honey? Where did you put that nice maroon button up shirt I had?" Suga called out to Daichi. The taller stood up and walked to their bedroom and looked in the closet, soon pulling out a red button up shirt. "Here it is!" He called back, heading to their bathroom to give it to him. "Oh, thank you!" The other responded, reaching his hand out to grasp his shirt before Daichi wrapped it around his shoulders. "I can put it on for you." He said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. The platinum haired boy bit the inside of his cheek and then began putting his arms through the sleeves.

Daichi buttoned it up, occasionally leaving a few soft kisses among the areas above the buttons. Suga had a slight pink tint on his face. "You seem awfully affectionate today..." He muttered. "Do I? I have been kinda clingy lately because we've been really busy with our work that we just go to our separate corners to work..." He admitted, feeling emotional. Daichi finished up the buttons and sighed, and then Suga jumped onto his back and wrapped his arms and legs around him. "Koushi?!" The taller blurted out. Suga nuzzled into the crook of his neck and inhaled his boyfriends scent of teak wood, and musk. Daichi held his legs so he wouldn't fall. "We have to leave soon baby..." Daichi said softly. "I know, but I just wanna love on you a bit." Suga replied. He walked into the living room and set him onto the couch, and sat next to Sugawara. The shorter then sat on his lap and held onto Daichi's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Daichi weaved his fingers through Suga's platinum hair, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. 

A good 10 minutes passed by without a word being said, just the two basking in each others presence, then, they got up and finished getting ready to leave.

"Ready honey?" Suga asked, knowing they didn't have long until everyone else would arrive. "Yep!" Daichi replied with a smile, then the two walked out their apartment door, and walked to the karaoke place. They chatted on their way there to let time pass quicker, and before they knew it, they were there. They entered the building and went into the room that Nishinoya had booked for the team. "Hey mom! Hey dad!" Nishinoya, Tanaka, Hinata, and Kageyama all yelled when they saw the two enter. Daichi and Suga smiled as they saw their 'children' again. All of the current team, along with Asahi and Kiyoko there. And to their surprise, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto barged in to crash the party, but no one seemed to mind. Daichi and Asahi talked among each other for a little, while Suga and Kiyoko chatted. Everyone was already riled up and energetic. Ennoshita and Yachi desperately tried to maintain order, but failed.

And then, the order of people who were to sing was set up. Suga was surprisingly the second person to sing. "Looks like Suga-chan is singing quite early." Oikawa commented, with a smirk accompanying his face. "Can't we just listen to how badly Bokuto is singing Part of Your World?!" Kuroo cackled. Everyone was laughing loudly, and a few already snatched the booze for their truth or dare after everyone sang.

***1 hour later***

The game of truth or dare finally began, and Hinata started it off. "Hmm... Nishinoya-senpai! Truth or dare?" The orange fuzzball said. "Dare!" He responded. After that, Nishinoya was dared to yell at Oikawa the he should've gone to Shiratorizawa after every sentence he said. Which deeply annoyed him. A few other people got their dares or questions done with, and then it was Tsukishima's turn to ask someone. "Suga. Truth or dare?" He stated monotone like. "Dare I suppose?" The tall blonde got a sadistic like smirk on his face. "I dare you to drink that whole bottle of alcohol, and then give Daichi a lap dance." He said. Everyone chortled or yelled at his dare. Suga blushed and hesitantly grabbed the bottle and drank from it slowly. "Holy shit dude you weren't kidding" Kageyama told Tsukishima. The blonde merely rolled his eyes and went back to talking with Yamaguchi. After Suga drank all of it, he got onto his boyfriends lap and proceeded to roll his hips against Daichi's. Most of the people watching were either shocked or laughing at the two. Small grunts emerged from Daichi's mouth as Suga rubbed against his crotch. Daichi gripped onto Suga's thighs and squeezed them which caused Suga to moan quietly. 

Tsukishima looked back and saw that they were busy with their thing, and ended up dragging Yamaguchi out with him because they didn't want to witness them having sex. Hinata and Kageyama were in the corner making out with each other, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Bokuto left a while back due to Bokuto, Kuroo and Oikawa going absolutely insane. And mostly everyone else was purely drunk or keeping the drunk ones from doing stuff they shouldn't. Suga was quite a lightweight, so he got fairly drunk quickly. He forced some booze down Daichi's throat to get him drunk all while he rubbed against him. "Oh god this is getting out of hand..." Asahi mumbled before asking Kiyoko, Yachi and Ennoshita to watch everyone closely. They nodded and kept a close eye on the remaining boys. "Hey you two? I'll take you back to your apartment..." Asahi said, obviously worried about them. "Y-yeah, that'd be great." Daichi stuttered before picking Suga up and walking out with him. The three went to Asahi's car and got in.

Suga and Daichi were in the back seat while their friend drove to their apartment complex which they all lived in, and stopped in front of their apartment. "Thanks." Daichi quickly said before going in and shutting the door. As soon as Suga heard the door lock, he grabbed his boyfriends face and kissed him passionately. The taller immediately kissed back, feeling the effects of the alcohol getting to him. They began discarding their clothes and touching each others bodies, and stumbled onto the couch. Despite getting closer to the hear of the moment, Suga got up. "Wait one moment, kay?~" He seductively slurred, walking into the bedroom, leaving Daichi erect and slightly pent up. Five minutes passed by, and Suga wasn't out of the bedroom yet. So Daichi got up and went into the room and looked around a bit, before seeing him out of the corner of his eye, in a school girl uniform from a prank back during graduation. "O-oh fuck Koushi..." Daichi muttered as he saw his boyfriend in the short skirt, small red bow, the whole get up. Suga looked over to see him and smirked. Nothing had to be said to explain the situation. The taller grabbed onto him and pushed him onto the bed, unbuttoning the shirt and sucking on his neck, occasionally biting it. The platinum haired boy moaned slightly and started palming himself through the skirt. 

After leaving a hickey on Suga's neck, Daichi pulled the shirt off leaving his chest exposed, and leaned down to slowly lick one of his nipples, while twisting the other. "Ahh~! Daichiii~" Suga moaned, already wanting to beg for more. Daichi took both of Sugawara's wrists into one hand, and held them above his head, not letting him touch himself. Not too long after, he pulled the skirt off of the shorter boy, leaving all of his body bare. Daichi had flipped them around into a 69 position, and quickly began licking his hole. Suga instinctively sucked on the tip of Daichi's dick, coating it in saliva. The taller lapped at his hole more, making the other moan loudly, feeling pleasure spreading all throughout his body as if it were a wildfire. They kept doing this for a few minutes before Suga began thrusting his hips onto Daichi's tongue, and taking his cock all the way into his mouth. As the two moaned and grunted, they could feel their orgasms getting closer. And then, they both came, panting and eyelids growing heavy, but they would make the most out of the thrill from the alcohol. 

Suga layed down on the bed still trying to catch his breath. "Put it in..." He breathed out, just wanting to feel Daichi thrust into him roughly. "I gotta stretch you first." He responded, and eased two fingers into Suga's hole, feeling his inside squeezing his two fingers. He thrusted them gently, while carefully scissoring him, making sure it didn't hurt him. "Fuck~... More~" Suga moaned, getting needy. Daichi ignored his pleas, yet added a third finger into him. Not much time passed before he pulled his fingers out, and pushed his way into Suga. The shorter moaned at the feeling of the other being inside him. Daichi thrusted into him roughly, making the other moan his name. He moved his hips more before Suga placed a hand on his chest. "Lie down... I wanna ride you~" He whispered. The other complied, and did what his boyfriend asked of him. The next thing he knew, Daichi was staring at the sight of Suga bouncing on his cock rapidly. It was enchanting to watch him moan Daichi's name in an almost unheard mantra and cover his mouth attempting to not let any moan escape his mouth, but failing each and every time. "Shit... I-I'm gonna c-cum~!" Suga moaned out loudly. "Gahh... Me too..." Daichi muttered, groaning at how tight his boyfriend was, despite rimming and fingering him. As if time just flew by, the both moaned each others names and came again, panting heavily. Suga got off of Daichi's lap and laid right next to him, his head upon his chest, once again listening to his heartbeat, as Daichi stroked his cheek and kissed him softly, they both began falling asleep.

***The next morning***

Asahi fumbled with his keys trying to find the key to Daichi and Suga's apartment so he could check on them knowing that they both drank a fair amount of alcohol. As soon as he opened the door, he saw their clothes all over the floor, but they weren't in the living room, so he went to go check their bedroom. He knew they were really getting it on during the party last night, so he knew they ended up having sex. Despite knowing that, when he walking in and saw them naked and covered in cum. He freaked out and ran out of them room, shutting the door. "Jesus... Should've expected that." He stated to himself, and then left their apartment. About an hour later they woke up and looked around groggily. "We went to that party and drank a lot, and ended up having sex...right?" Suga asked, knowing the answer was most likely yes. Daichi nodded in response. They both groaned and went to go clean themselves up.


End file.
